The Agent
by Kaitlyn Fall
Summary: When Mamoru loses his way, Fate sends one of its Agents to help him figure out what he REALLY wants
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first posted SM story. I know this chapter's short, but I'm trying to pressure myself into finishing it, and posting it online seems like the best kind of pressure. I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I write it :)

X O X O

_Agents are all around us; just everyday, ordinary people who have discovered that their role in life is intertwined with Destiny itself. They follow signs, feelings and instincts, helping people who need them. To contact a local Agent, simply ask for help. (Please ensure that you ask aloud – Fate can't read your mind!)_

**Chapter One – The New Client**

Mamoru stared at the fan of brochures stretched out across the Career Guide's counter. How could there be _so many_ choices? Why was it _so hard_ to decide?

It was all Motoki's fault, really. If the cursed blond hadn't gone and made himself deliriously happy with Reika, then Mamoru wouldn't be in this fix at the moment.

The school counsellor suddenly stuck out her head and smiled at him.

'Ready, Chiba-san?'

With a heavy sigh, Mamoru got out of his seat and followed the woman into her office. He settled down on the chair provided, while the counsellor perched herself against her desk. She studied him for a moment.

'So… You wanted to talk to me?'

Suddenly Mamoru didn't want to be there anymore. He had never let anyone else help him make decisions before – had he really been desperate enough to schedule this appointment?

'You know what?' he laughed nervously, getting out of his chair. 'My problem's been solved. Thanks for your help, you've been great. Terrific, even –'

'Whoa whoa whoa,' the counsellor chuckled, pushing him back down into his seat. 'We're not even _nearly_ done yet. I've left my entire afternoon free to talk to you.'

Mamoru stared at her. 'You… have?'

'Absolutely. When I heard _Chiba-san_ had changed his mind about wanting to be a doctor, I knew it was going to take more than one measly session to figure out what was wrong.'

Mamoru smiled wryly. 'What makes you think I've changed my mind?'

'Please,' the counsellor snorted. 'Why would you make an appointment with me unless you were starting to doubt your career decision?' Mamoru remained silent. The counsellor's smile slowly faded. 'What made you change your mind?' she asked gently.

Mamoru found himself abruptly intrigued by his fingers. He stared down at his hands fidgeting in his lap, unable to speak up for a long time. The counsellor was patient.

'Ok,' Mamoru said finally. 'Ok, here's the thing. I _want_ to help people, I really do. It's just… I think by becoming a doctor, I'll end up sacrificing a lot of things that I'm not sure I want to give up.'

'Like…?' the counsellor prompted.

Mamoru felt his cheeks grow hot. He didn't raise his eyes, still immersed in the movement of his hands. 'Er…' he murmured. 'Like… maybe… a family?'

'Ah.' She understood. 'You think that if you become a doctor, you won't have time to settle down?'

'Kinda,' Mamoru admitted. This might possibly be the most mortifying confession he'd ever made. 'I know I'm still young, but –'

'Chiba-san, it's perfectly understandable,' the counsellor assured him. 'You were deprived of a family during childhood, and it hardly seems fair to be deprived of one as an adult as well.' She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'It's not a selfish desire.'

'But… I want to help people. If I don't become a doctor, what else could I be?'

'Plenty of things!' the counsellor beamed, jumping to her seat and grabbing a huge reference book filled with occupations from the cabinet behind her. She slammed the book down on her desk and began poring through the index.

They went through jobs, so many jobs. All of the counsellor's suggestions were adequate enough – they just weren't what he was looking for. He rejected idea after idea, until the counsellor slammed the book shut and banged her forehead against the cover.

'Chiba-san, I don't know how else to help you! If you really want to be a doctor, be a doctor! There are plenty of medical professionals that have a family as well!'

Mamoru felt just as defeated. He sighed and got to his feet. 'Yeah, ok. Thanks anyway.'

What a waste of time. He _knew_ seeing the counsellor was a bad idea. He shuffled back into the school corridor as the home bell rung. People filed out from their classes, jostling past him without a second thought. He sighed, reaching his locker and twisting the combination.

'Please just _help_ me,' he muttered, even though he knew no one was listening.

But it was the only thing required to hire an Agent of Fate.

x x x x

Usagi skipped down the busy street, humming her favourite song while thinking of the chocolate-strawberry swirl ice cream she was going to buy. For once in her life, she hadn't gotten detention; her morning had been particularly drama-free. The shocking occasion meant that she was on the lookout for more work, so she followed her instinct – or more like her stomach – and headed for her favourite gelato store.

She wasn't paying particular attention where she was going (did she ever?), so it was no surprise when she collided with someone and staggered backwards.

'Oops!' she giggled, finding her footing. 'Sorry.'

'If you're going to involve yourself in a dangerous form of transport, you could at least watch where you're going Odango Atama,' the pedestrian snapped.

Usagi scowled at the voice. She didn't even have to lift her head to know who was talking. 'I think I'm going to take back that apology, Mamoru-baka,' she snapped.

The dark-haired boy's eyes flashed in irritation. 'Whatever you say.' He pushed past her and continued on his way.

Usagi shook her head in disbelief and was just about to cross the road when the 'don't walk' light began to flash. She stopped dead in her tracks, gasping in shock. It was a sign. She spun back to her arch nemesis, who was disappearing through the crowd.

'No way!' she hissed to what appeared to be no one. '_He's_ my next client? Oh rats!' She hurried after her quarry, cursing her luck. Why did she have to help out a baka like _him_?

x x x x

Mamoru cursed his luck as he went into the stationary store. First his pen had burst in Physics class and destroyed his notes, then he'd had that completely useless meeting with the school counsellor, and now he'd had _another_ encounter with Odango.

_Sure, she's cute and everything,_ he mused as he decided on a new pen, _but the kid's hyperactive._

Her infinite amount of energy cheered everyone else up, but mostly it just gave him a headache.

'Mamoru-baka?' Mamoru turned in surprise, finding Usagi behind him. _Speak of the devil._ She smiled sweetly. 'Hi.'

'Er… hello,' Mamoru replied, out of lack of things to say. Did she follow him in from the street?

'Need help?' Usagi asked, still looking eerily cheerful.

'Not from you,' Mamoru said, just a little too sharply. He contemplated apologising, then figured the girl could use a downer or two on occasion, so he simply turned back and continued searching for a new pen.

'So you _do_ need help then?' Usagi concluded. 'Alright, what's up?'

'I said 'not from you',' Mamoru reminded her.

'This may shock you to your very core baka, but you actually don't know _everything_. I _can_ help, and I _will_ help.'

Mamoru raised his eyebrows and glanced at her. 'Is that so?'

'Yup!' Usagi grinned. 'So why don't you tell your beautiful companion what's going on?'

Mamoru snorted, but was polite enough to refrain from making a comment about her loose use of the word 'beautiful'. Although to be fair, she was quite striking for a child.

'Well, maybe you could help me look for a pen,' he mocked.

'Righto!' Usagi said with perplexing enthusiasm. She trailed her fingers along the lines of biros, felt tips, and markers, before settling on a pink, glittery ballpoint. 'This one!'

Mamoru rolled his eyes. 'Hmm, I don't think that was really what I was going for.'

'Why not?' Usagi laughed, picking it up and waving it at him. 'What's the matter? Scared you'll like it?' She accidentally flourished it a little too hard, and it flew out of her hand and across the store. 'Whoops!'

'Well, you've been a great help,' Mamoru drawled. 'Thanks for dropping by.'

'Hold on, I'll get it!' Usagi exclaimed, bounding down the aisle to pick it up. She tripped up before she could reach it, and staggered into a stand of bumper stickers. 'ARG!' she screamed, covering her head as the display came tumbling down. Stickers flew everywhere, scattering the store.

Mamoru quickly edged away. 'I don't know her,' he insisted to the astonished spectators. 'Never seen her before in my life.'

He stepped on a sticker and bent down to rip it from his shoe. As he flicked it away, he noticed it was the purple one with the stupid feel-good phrase.

'_Magic Happens_?' he scoffed. He turned and walked out of the store, leaving Usagi to deal with the mess she'd made. 'Yeah, right.'


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If you think about it very hard, a seventeen year-old male doesn't really go for fourteen year-old girls. I felt like I had to portay that in my story.

Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon. Or any of the characters. Or the song 'Don't Give Up' by Chicane ft Bryan Adams. Cry for me, Argentina, and any other country that cares.

**Chapter Two – The Deal**

'Ma-mo-ru-ba-ka.'

Mamoru cringed at the sing-song voice drifting on the breeze of the open automatic doors. Usagi skipped into the arcade, looking rather cheery considering how he'd left her the previous day.

'Odango,' he greeted, turning back to his coffee. He didn't even have to look up to know the scowl that would be on her face. To his surprise, she didn't begin her usual rant. Instead, she sat down on the stool beside him, placing her book bag on the counter.

'So you need help, huh?'

Mamoru smiled wryly into his mug. 'After yesterday's display, I'd have to say _you're_ the one who needs help.'

'Mmm,' Usagi mused. 'So how come you didn't help me?'

Mamoru shrugged. 'I'm sure plenty of other people jumped to your rescue.'

He was irked when she didn't drop the subject. The young girl tilted her head, her pigtail slipping over her shoulder. 'Why do you say that?'

Mamoru banged his coffee mug on the counter with a little more force than necessary. 'Because you've always got people hanging off you. Everyone wants to help Odango Atama.'

'Huh,' said Usagi curiously, as if this was news to her. She shuffled her stool closer to him. 'So are you jealous?'

This was a bad thing to ask while Mamoru was taking another sip. He spluttered, choking for air. '_Jealous?_ Odango, you're _ten_!'

'Fourteen,' Usagi sniffed, patting him on the back. 'And I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant – are you jealous that people want to help me, but they don't seem want to help _you_?'

Mamoru snorted. 'Ha! Not likely. I can look after myself just fine.' He gave her a sideways glance. 'Why are you so interested all of a sudden?'

Usagi grinned. 'Let's just say there are higher powers involved. Now tell me what it is you need help with, and I'll fix it for you.' She stuck her little pink tongue out as she dug through her book bag, yanking out a strange black spherical object.

Mamoru snorted. 'A magic eight-ball? Don't tell me you believe in that stuff.'

'I don't believe that the ball itself has any magical powers,' Usagi said, shaking it vigorously.

Mamoru was perplexed. 'Then why…?'

'Just ask the question, Mamoru-baka.'

'Go on, I want to see what it says' a new voice smiled.

Mamoru and Usagi turned as Motoki approached them from the other side of the counter.

'Hi!' Usagi said enthusiastically, forgetting her task for a moment.

'Hi Usagi-chan,' Motoki grinned. 'Can I get you anything?'

'Chocolate milkshake please!' Usagi beamed.

'No problem.' The blond waiter turned to his second, grumpier customer. 'Come on Mamoru-san, ask the eight-ball your question.' When Mamoru still didn't say anything, he laughed. 'What are you afraid of? It's not going to hurt.'

'Fine,' Mamoru snapped, and Usagi resumed her enthusiastic shaking. 'Should I become a doctor?'

Both Usagi and Motoki's mouths dropped open. Again, the ball was forgotten.

'You don't know if you want to be a doctor anymore?' Motoki asked in horror. 'But you've wanted to be one your whole life! What made you change your mind?'

'It's complicated,' Mamoru said gruffly, obviously not wanting to elaborate. He shot a venomous glare at Usagi. 'So? What does your all-powerful eight-ball say?'

'I… uh…' Usagi, still thrown off from his confession, dropped her eyes to the answer. 'It says… Ask Again Later.'

'You don't say?' Mamoru scoffed, taking another sip of his coffee. 'Well, that's just spooky, isn't it? It's like it really knows me. Where can _I_ get one of those bad boys?'

Usagi finally snapped out of her shock. 'Don't be silly!' she chided. 'It just means that the answer isn't set in stone yet!' She folded her arms in a huff. 'And unfortunately, it also means I have to help you out a little while longer.'

'Oh joy,' Mamoru drawled. 'More time with Odango Atama. The universe must simply _adore_ me.'

Usagi snatched her eight-ball and book bag from the counter and stalked out of the door without another word. Motoki shook his head as he watched her leave. 'That wasn't really necessary.'

'It got rid of her, didn't it?' Mamoru smirked.

Motoki pursed his lips. 'I happen to _like_ having her around, Mamoru-san.'

He left to serve another customer, and Mamoru shook his head. How come everyone was so nice to that little brat?

x x x x

Usagi stomped down the street, grinding her teeth together so loudly that passer-bys were looking around to see what the noise was.

'Stupid baka, he's so _mean_ to me! I don't understand why I got stuck with him in the first place. Surely there's another Agent in the area – why do _I_ get the impossible clients?'

Her rant may have seemed a bit strange to an outsider – also the fact that she was talking to herself was slightly alarming. But the teenager wasn't as insane as she appeared. She passed a souvenir shop, her ears catching the song on the radio inside. 'Don't Give Up' by Chicane was playing. Usagi groaned.

'Gee, thanks. Well… I suppose I'll keep trying. Starting _tomorrow_.'

x x x x

Mamoru was on careful lookout for Odango the next morning. He was _not_ going to let her run into him again. He strode through the busy streets, his eyes peeled for those two golden buns bobbing amongst the crowd. He hadn't seen her yet, but there was time – he still had three blocks to walk.

A blaring horn caught his attention, and he glanced over as a man leant out of car window. 'Watch where you're going, you punk kid!'

The boy on the skateboard zooming across the road stuck his tongue out before continuing on his way. Mamoru shook his head, distracted for just that one split second.

And in that one split second, Usagi barrelled into him.

'ARG!' she screamed, staggering backwards in surprise.

Mamoru automatically reached out, gripping her arm before she could tumble to the ground. 'Odango,' he growled in fury. Just his luck!

'Oh!' Usagi said breathlessly, trying to gather herself. 'We meet again. Coincidence, huh?'

Mamoru rolled his eyes. 'Sure. Whatever. I'm still going with my theory of the universe being out to get me.'

'Not at all, baka,' Usagi snapped, her blue eyes flashing furiously. 'As a matter of fact, is has a strange desire to _help_ you!'

Mamoru narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 'What are you talking about?'

Usagi folded her arms. 'I'm talking about – oh, never mind!'

She began to stalk past him, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. 'Odango – what's gotten into you? Why are you acting all strange?'

'I'm not acting strange!' Usagi exclaimed, wrenching her arm from his grip.

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. 'We've exchanged more words these past few days than in the entire time we've known each other. Why are you trying to make conversation with me?'

Usagi, straightened her sleeve, huffing slightly. 'I don't understand this,' she muttered under her breath. 'It's never been so hard to get information out of a client. Should I just tell him?'

Mamoru watched in astonishment as she patted her pockets. 'What on earth are you doing?'

'Do you have a coin?' Usagi asked, looking rather desperate, then – 'Ah!' Mamoru blinked as she scooped down and picked up a conveniently-dropped coin from the ground. 'Heads yes, tails no!' she called, flipping it into the air. The pair watched, enraptured, as the metal spun rapidly in the air before clinking to the cement. Ignoring the passing pedestrians, they craned their necks to see the answer. Usagi grinned triumphantly. 'Heads! I guess I'll tell you!'

'Tell me what?' Mamoru asked, feeling more perplexed than impatient. He always knew Odango had a few screws loose, but this was ridiculous.

Usagi glanced at her watch, noting miserably that she was going to be extremely late for school, but she gestured for Mamoru to follow her. 'Let's go to the arcade. I want to tell you something.'

'Don't you need to be in class?' Mamoru asked.

'Yes – but work is more important.'

'_Work_?' Mamoru gaped.

'Just come on,' Usagi sighed, taking his sleeve and leading him back towards their mutual hang-out.

Motoki was wiping down the counter when they entered, but stopped in astonishment the moment his eyes landed on the pair. 'I… I don't know what to say,' he stammered incredulously.

'Two chocolate milkshakes please,' Usagi chirped, dragging Mamoru to a corner booth.

'I don't drink –'

'You'll drink what I tell you to drink,' Usagi interrupted before her client could finish his sentence.

Mamoru blinked. Since when had she become so _bossy_?

Meanwhile, poor Motoki was in a state of disbelief. He hadn't moved from the counter. Here were the two most unlikely enemies, sitting in a private booth together, ordering _milkshakes_. Ok, maybe it wasn't so shocking that Usagi had ordered a milkshake, but _Mamoru_? What on earth was going on? And then the answer hit him like a wet fish across the face. It was so obvious: The pair were secretly dating. A slow grin crept across Motoki's face. Ok, so Mamoru might be a bit of a cradle-robber, but _still_. It was _funny_. Had all the teasing just been a façade? Had Mamoru been in love with Usagi since the beginning? Who would be the best man at the wedding? Motoki frowned. It had better be him. He was the _link_ between the two lovebirds! His scowl turned to a delighted expression as a thought crossed his mind – maybe they would name their first son after him!

Back at the booth, Usagi glanced around furtively to make sure no one was listening. The place was pretty quiet – most middle-schoolers were in class by this time.

'Ok,' she said in a low voice. 'Here's the thing. I am an Agent of Fate.'

Mamoru stared at her for a little while, just to make sure she was being serious, then let out a snort. 'You kids come up with the wildest ideas.'

'Stop calling me a kid!' Usagi said furiously. 'And it's _not_ a wild idea, it's the truth!'

'If you really believe that, then I suggest you get help. Quickly,' Mamoru drawled.

'Look,' Usagi huffed, 'I know it's hard to believe – that's why most Agents don't go blabbing about it. But for some reason, Fate wants me to be _extra_ involved with your case. Your question doesn't seem to have an easy yes or no answer, apparently.'

Mamoru scoffed. 'You've lost your mind.'

'Fine, I'll prove it,' Usagi growled.

'How?' Mamoru challenged.

At that moment, Motoki arrived with a solitary milkshake. 'Here you are!' he said cheerfully.

'Oh – sorry… I thought I asked for two?' Usagi said in confusion.

Motoki grinned. 'Don't worry! You don't have to hide it from your good pal anymore! I know your secret!'

Usagi blanched. 'You… do?'

'Yup!' Motoki beamed. 'If you two want to hide your relationship, that's fine. But no one's here right now. At least share your milkshake – it's on the house if you promise to name your first son after me!'

'WHAT?' Usagi and Mamoru screamed at the same time.

'Don't worry – I won't tell anyone. And I'm not here to judge, either. Mamoru-san, if you want to date a fourteen year old, that's none of my –'

'We're _not_ dating,' Mamoru said through gritted teeth.

Motoki's face fell. 'Oh. Dang.' No more baby Motoki. He sniffed. 'Well then, in that case the milkshake _isn't_ on the house. Pay up.'

Usagi looked at Mamoru expectantly. He glared at her. 'I'm not paying for you! This isn't a date!'

'Fine,' Usagi huffed, digging into her purse and pulling out a note. The bill gave her an idea, and she gasped. 'Of course! Mamoru-baka, this is how I'll prove that I was telling the truth before!' She grabbed a pen and drew a tiny bunny face in the left corner of her money. (AN: defacing money is illegal and in no way endorsed by this author ;p). 'There!' she said proudly when she'd finished. 'Now, you'll find this note again by the end of the day. Not in the arcade – you'll find it somewhere else.'

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. 'Do you know what the odds are of –'

'Just trust me,' Usagi interrupted. 'You'll find it. And when you do, you'd better come crying, snivelling and grovelling to me for forgiveness.'

Motoki took the note, folding it into his apron. 'Are you two playing some sort of game?'

Usagi nodded brightly. 'We sure are! And I'm going to win!'

'Odango,' Mamoru sighed impatiently, 'it's simply not possible –'

'Tell you what,' Usagi said, cutting in again. 'If you don't come across this note again by twelve o'clock tonight, I'll never hassle you again.'

'Sounds promising,' Mamoru muttered.

'But if you _do_ find it, you _have_ to let me help you,' Usagi finished.

Mamoru shrugged. 'Sure,' he smirked. 'If it means you'll never hassle me again, I'm willing to play along.'


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon, sniff. I also don't own Louie Louie. But maaan, what a great drunk song!

**Chapter Three – The Bunny Note**

Mamoru left the arcade feeling more cheerful than he had in a long time. Usagi had already zoomed off, anticipating the wrath of her teacher for being so horrendously late. As the dust settled in her wake, Mamoru relished the fact that he would not have to deal with her chaos again. Of course, she had only promised not to _hassle_ him anymore, but it was definitely a start. Less Odango nattering in his ear meant more relished quiet. He'd never have to hear about her crazy ideas on Fate and her insane logic ever again. What a ridiculous deal she'd made! Poor, silly child. Didn't she have any kind of grasp on the _odds_ of him running across that money again? Obviously not. He was going to win without a hitch. But, on the safe side, he wasn't going to buy anything else that day, so no money would be handed to him. Just in case.

x x x x

The happy little bill with the bunny drawn on the left corner – aka the Bunny Note – sat in Motoki's apron for the first part of the morning. He thought it would be funny to just hand it back to Mamoru at the end of the day as a laugh, but during the 11 o'clock rush, he'd accidentally given the money as change to one of the customers. Oh well, it was no big disappointment. Usagi would still find a way to hassle Mamoru – deal or no.

The customer who had received the note worked at the Human Resources office down the street. She was a regular, because she happened to love the arcade mochas. She had gotten the entire office addicted to them, and so it had become _her_ job to do the morning tea run every day. She waited in line, crushed in the crowd as the poor waiter hastily made dozens of drinks. He slid the tray of take-away coffees to her, stuffing change in her hand before rushing to the next customer. The Bunny Note remained in her care for exactly one minute and seventeen seconds – she had passed a chocolate display in a newsagency on her way back to work and promptly bought herself a bar.

The newsagency had the Bunny Note for a few hours before a customer came in and bought a stack of magazines, receiving it as change. This costumer went food shopping in the afternoon, handing the Bunny Note amongst other, less important notes, to the cashier in the grocery store. Four minutes later, the Bunny Note passed hands again, given as change to an elderly grandmother. She hobbled outside with her four year-old grandson, clutching her bag of canned cat food while trying to tuck the bill in her purse.

'Look nana, that money has a bunny on it!' her grandson laughed.

Unable to resist making him happy, the grandmother gave it to him and told him to take very good care of it.

Naturally, he held it in his fist for a grand total of twenty-six seconds before a gust of wind snatched it from him and let it soar up into the sky. It danced in the breeze, curling and twisting and swaying, oblivious to the pedestrians below. Finally, it came to rest just outside a café.

x x x x

Haruna-sensei couldn't believe that cute man from the bookstore had asked her out! Sure, it was only a coffee, but it was certainly better than nothing. She ducked out of the school grounds as soon as the bell had rung (saving Usagi from the torturous detention she had planned), checking her lipstick in her hand-held mirror before snapping it back in her purse. Ah, how wonderful life could be.

Unfortunately, this particular relationship was doomed from the start. The true, destined purpose behind this date was for her to find the Bunny Note sitting on the ground outside the aforementioned café. And, naturally, to save Usagi from a detention that she was not supposed to have. The poor girl had been atrociously late to class because she was doing her job as an Agent, and Fate always looks after its own when they were working.

Sadly, Haruna-sensei would never understand how she was involved with such pre-ordained circumstances. All she ever knew was that on that day, she'd had _another_ rotten date.

x x x x

Mamoru spent his afternoon in the library instead of going to the arcade like normal. He did NOT want to risk seeing that Bunny Note ANYWHERE. He was going to prove Odango wrong if it was the last thing he did.

When it was time to leave, he packed up his books and hurried home, keeping his eyes straight ahead, lest he accidentally find the Bunny Note on the ground. The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by excruciatingly slowly, and by nine that evening, he was so desperate for midnight to come, he went to bed.

He lay there for a long time, staring up at the ceiling. It was strange how willing he was to win this bet. Was it because he _really_ didn't want Usagi hassling him anymore, or was it male pride? Probably a little of both, he mused. Still, maybe he had gone a little overboard, hiding in the library and hopping into bed at nine. It certainly wasn't necessary – the odds of him coming across that note again were astronomical…

'_Morning, Odango.'_

_Mamoru waited for the angry retort, but it didn't come. He watched, puzzled, as Usagi ignored him completely and found a booth with her friends – the same booth he and she had been sitting in when they'd made the deal._

_Her friends ordered their drinks, but Usagi still didn't speak._

'_What's the matter, Odango?' Mamoru called out, trying to provoke a response. 'Aren't you going to stuff yourself with one of those chocolate milkshakes?'_

_She turned to him, slowly, eerily, and he almost fell off his seat when he saw her face was just a blank piece of skin. What was wrong with her?? She had no sparkling eyes, or button nose, or smiling lips. It was all just… gone._

'_Odango!' he cried in horror, leaping from the stool and jumping over to her._

'_What are you doing?' one of her friends, the brunette, demanded._

'_What do you think?' Mamoru cried, shaking at Usagi's shoulders. 'She doesn't have a face!'_

'_Of course she does,' the raven-haired girl replied. 'We can all see it, can't we girls?'_

_The rest of the group nodded in response. Mamoru stared at the blank Usagi, unable to understand. 'But…that doesn't make any sense! Why can't I see her?'_

'_I can see her!' Motoki said cheerfully, joining them. 'She's smiling and looking extra happy today!'_

'_You didn't want her to hassle you, remember?' another of her friends, the blue-haired girl, pointed out. 'She must have blocked you out somehow. Now she'll never annoy you again.'_

_Mamoru stared at the blank face in horror. 'But… but… this is WRONG! I didn't want her to block me out! I was just… just…'_

'_Just what?' Motoki challenged._

'_Just irritated!' Mamoru snapped. 'She's annoying!'_

'_Really?' the fourth friend, a blonde like Usagi, laughed. 'We think she's wonderful! She's like the sunshine; always bright and making us feel warm.'_

'_You can't enjoy the sunshine if you stay indoors,' the blue-haired girl added._

_Mamoru sunk to his knees and dropped his head against the table. 'This isn't right,' he moaned. 'I want to see her face! I NEED to see her face!'_

'_Oh Mamo-chan, don't be silly!' The giggle caused him to freeze in his place. That laugh, that voice – it couldn't be. She giggled again, and slowly he lifted his head. She was there, face and all, beaming down on him like a radiant sun._

'_Usa?' he whispered, reaching out to touch her soft skin._

_The little girl moved forward and pressed her lips swiftly against his. 'If you want me to keep my face, you'd better go find that note!'_

Mamoru awoke with a gasp, trying to gather his bearings. He was back in his apartment – it was just a dream. A shudder ran through him when he remembered the creepy blank face. It had definitely freaked him out.

He groaned when he psycho-analysed his nightmare. Ok, so maybe he didn't want to push Usagi away. She wasn't _that_ bad, really. He just _chose_ to find her annoying. Probably if he laughed at her antics, instead of rolling his eyes at them, he would enjoy her company more. Everyone else seemed to be able to do so. Maybe he would give it a try; start over with her.

Of course, it would have been a lot easier to start over with her if he had miraculously found that Bunny Note. He glanced at his digital clock. 11.21pm – he still had thirty-nine minutes of the day left.

A thought occurred to him. It was possible that Motoki hadn't exchanged the Bunny Note all day. It could very well be still in the till. It was a crazy notion, but since he was still half-asleep (and things always make much more sense when you're half-asleep), he leapt out of bed and dialled his best friend. The phone rang and rang until it automatically hung up. Motoki must still be at the arcade. Mamoru changed his clothes as quickly as possible, hoping to catch the blond waiter. He hated every minute that ticked past. Why, oh _why_ didn't he have the power to stop time?

He ignored the startled people who were still out as he dashed down the streets. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realised what he was doing was completely unnecessary and somewhat insane, but meh, who listened to that stupid little voice anyway? Ok, normally he did, but his dream still resonated in his mind, and he was keen to shake it.

The roller door was closed when he reached the arcade, but some of the lights were still on, so he banged at the shutter until Motoki appeared, mop in hand.

_Mamoru-san?_ he mouthed in astonishment.

Mamoru waited impatiently, refusing to have a miming contest with his friend. Motoki caught his drift and opened the doors for him.

'What on earth are you doing here?' he asked as Mamoru ducked inside. 'How did you even know I was still at work?'

'You didn't… answer… your… home phone,' Mamoru puffed.

Motoki frowned. 'That doesn't automatically mean I'd be here,' he disputed. 'I might have had a date or…' He trailed off and rolled his eyes at the look Mamoru was giving him. 'Alright, never mind. What do you want?'

'Do you still have that note that Usagi gave you this morning?' Mamoru asked, feeling a bit foolish the moment he said it.

'Huh? Oh – right. No, I meant to keep it, but I accidentally gave it out as change.' Mamoru groaned, and Motoki raised his eyebrows. '_Why?_' he asked pointedly.

Mamoru threw his hands up in exasperation. 'I don't understand that girl!'

Motoki wondered if maybe he hadn't been _that_ far off the mark when he'd jumped to the conclusion that Mamoru had liked Usagi all along. 'Did you really just run all the way down here for a bill? That's a little strange, Mamoru-san.'

'I –' Mamoru started, then realised he really didn't have any way to finish the sentence. His brain was groggily shaking itself awake, and reasoning swiftly returned.

Motoki saw the expression on his face and patted his shoulder. 'Just because she promised not to hassle you, doesn't mean she'll stop speaking to you altogether.'

'That's not why I came down,' Mamoru lied tiredly, unable to hide the defeat in his voice. 'Sorry to bother you.'

Motoki shot him a sympathetic look as he left, but he ignored it, walking home in a brooding mood. He didn't want his friend's pity. He didn't know _what_ he wanted. All he knew was that, besides the passing insults, he and Usagi had never had a decent conversation until she started asking him about his problems. Was he actually capable of speaking to her civilly? Did he even have an excuse to talk to her?

It never occurred to the solitary Mamoru that people didn't need an _excuse_ to talk to one another.

He let out a sigh of defeat. Something else had been bothering him about all of this, and he was starting to realise what it was. Deep, deep, _deep_ down, a part of him had been hoping that maybe, in some whacky way, Usagi had been telling the truth – that maybe Fate really _was_ looking out for him.

So much for that theory.

x x x x

'Louie Louie, (hic) oh no, me gotta go, (hic) aye-yi-(hic)-yi-yi! I said Louie Louie, oh (hic) baby, me gotta go!'

Haruna-sensei stumbled down the street, giggling and hiccupping. Her bad date hadn't turned out so bad at all! Of course, the guy had gone home hours ago – she'd been in the pub by herself since five-thirty. Turned out, after a few drinks, it didn't matter whether he was there or not. Guys had bought her cocktails all night, and she had had a _great_ time. She didn't even end up spending a single cent!

Her heel caught on the gutter and she stumbled. The world tilted dizzily as she tried to regain her balance.

'Whoa,' she moaned, leaning against a lamppost to try to stop the madness. 'Spinning… bad…'

'Are you alright?'

'Whozzere?' Haruna-sensei whipped around, feeling nauseous as the dizziness returned. Mental note: turning is a BIG no no.

'Do you need help getting home?'

A tall, dark and handsome man emerged from the darkness. Goodness, was she hallucinating? 'Who'eryoo?' she slurred, squinting with one eye and then the other to try to make him out properly.

The man put his arm around her waist, steadying her. 'Let's get you a taxi, shall we?' he said, glancing up and down the street. 'Can you remember your address?'

Haruna-sensei snorted. 'Of _course_!' Then she stopped. Er… what was it again? The world blurred in and out of focus, and the next thing she knew, she was being ushered into a cab.

'Whoops!' she giggled, falling backwards into the seat, her legs flying up in the air. She managed to sit upright as the kind male moved to close the door. 'Wait!' she called, rummaging through her purse. 'You need… a little trip… er… _tip_ for being so nice!' She shoved a note into the guy's hand – she didn't even know how much it was – and slammed the taxi door shut. 'Take me home, taxi man!'

x x x x

Mamoru held the note in his fist, unable to bring himself to look at it. No… no, it couldn't be. He had to check.

But no, he couldn't.

But he had to.

Dammit! He quickly glanced down at the note, just enough to see the amount. Ok, it was the same value as the note Usagi had graffitied on. But – no, it wasn't possible. It _couldn't_ be possible.

Ok, he was just going to do it. Better to get it out of the way now. He glanced at his watch. 11.45pm. It wasn't midnight yet. He _had_ to check.

Wait. What was he going to do if it wasn't? He had a feeling he'd be overwhelmingly disappointed. His nerve was disappearing fast. No, he couldn't do it. If it wasn't the Bunny Note, he wouldn't be able to handle the regret. So it was settled. He wouldn't look, in case it was just another note.

But… what if it _wasn't_ just another note? What if, by some wonderful, _wonderful_ miracle… it really was the Bunny Note? Hope flared up inside him, and he was unable to stop himself as he looked down at the bill in his hand.

His heart dropped.

There was nothing on it.

Scowling at how stupidly carried-away he'd gotten, Mamoru went to ditch the note into the gutter. He scrunched it up, but he stopped when he caught a glimpse of pen on the _other side_ of the money.

Slowly, agonisingly, he unfolded the bill and turned it over.

And there… looking cheerful as ever… was Usagi's bunny drawing.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the comments! I've found SM readers are better with giving reviews than HP readers - but that's because a lot of SM readers are so HAPPY like Usagi! Hehe.

You're not gonna believe it, but this story was actually supposed to be a one-shot. Sigh, that's just the kind of writer I am. ;p

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own Sailor Moon. What's with that?

**Chapter Four – Hesitation**

Usagi luurrved being right. She savoured her chocolate milkshake the same way she savoured the moment. Dipping her head, she nibbled at her straw and drew in several slow mouthfuls before swallowing and settling smugly back in her chair. She folded her hands in her lap and flicked her sparkling blue eyes to the male across from her. Her little pink tongue swept across her top lip, capturing the creamy goodness that had escaped her.

Mamoru found his eyes fixed on the gesture, then quickly shook himself out of it. No, that was just _wrong_. She was much too young to realise how suggestive her action had been.

He was careful to remain silent. May as well let her enjoy herself – after all, she had proved her insane theory about being an Agent of Fate, and even _he_ was willing to give her credit for that.

She withdrew her straw out from her milkshake and slowly slid her tongue across the plastic. Mamoru automatically dropped his gaze, pretending to be absorbed by a chip in the table. Ok, maybe she was starting to enjoy the moment a little _too_ much.

'Shall we get started?' he muttered.

'If you like,' Usagi smirked. Man, she should have made her end of the deal waaay better. She should have made him to agree to never _ever_ call her Odango Atama again. And to buy her an ice cream _every_ day. And to rush ahead and announce her arrival every time she walked into a room. And to –

Mamoru cleared his throat, interrupted her thoughts. He waited expectantly, and she giggled in embarrassment. 'Sorry, got carried away for a bit there.'

'Right. So… how does this work?'

Usagi leaned across the table. 'First, we have to figure out exactly what your question is.'

'You know my question, Odango. Should I become a doctor?'

'Yes…' Usagi said slowly, 'but _why_ is that your question? Why did you suddenly start doubting your career choice?'

Mamoru let out a low groan. 'Do you really have to know that?'

'Yes, of course,' Usagi said irritably. 'I can't help you if I don't know all the details.'

Mamoru sunk in his chair, suddenly looking sulky. A piece of dark fringe fell over his brooding sapphire eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of Usagi's lips. He almost looked kinda… cute… like that.

'Well?' she asked when she didn't get a response. Still, Mamoru didn't answer. 'Come on,' she urged, 'it's probably not as bad as you're making it out to be.' Mamoru said something under his breath, and she leaned further forward. 'What's that now?'

Mamoru exhaled heavily. 'I want a family,' he muttered. 'Happy?'

'Well yes,' Usagi said brightly. 'It's nice to hear that Mamoru-baka has a heart.'

'Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad,' Mamoru snapped.

'So, a family, huh?' Usagi mused, ignoring him. She tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully. 'And do you think you won't be able to have a family if you become a doctor?'

'Maybe,' Mamoru admitted.

'Well, that's not _necessarily_ true,' Usagi said. 'My friend Ami's mother is a doctor, and she obviously has a family. Although… I think her parents are divorced.'

'Right,' Mamoru sighed. 'I hear it happens a lot with couples who work all the time.'

Usagi frowned. 'I'm sure that's not the only reason –'

'Can you just trust me when I say that I really don't want to take any chances?' Mamoru murmured. He pressed his lips together. 'I don't know what I'm worried about – I probably won't even get married to begin with.'

'What makes you say that?' Usagi laughed, surprised.

Mamoru stared at her in disbelief. 'Er… maybe you're too young to understand, but being an emotionless void isn't exactly high on the list of things girls look for in a guy.'

'You don't _have_ to be an emotionless void,' Usagi pointed out. 'You're being pretty open with _me_ right now.'

'Yeah – but you're you. It's different.'

Usagi blinked. 'What does that mean?' she asked, wondering if she'd just been insulted.

'I mean… I'm not really out to impress you or anything. And I'm talking to you right now because I agreed to let you help me, not because I want a relationship from you.' Mamoru scowled. 'I think we're starting to get off topic here.'

'No no, this is a very important point,' Usagi disputed. 'It seems I've got to either help you figure out a way to combine being a doctor and having a family _or_ we've got to find you another profession.' She clicked her fingers. 'I know! Let's go ask some doctors how they juggle work and home life!'

'Too late Odango, I already did, and the answers I got didn't sound all that good.'

'Well there's _tons_ of types of doctors out there, right?' Usagi demanded. 'Surely not _all_ of them are busy twenty-four/seven!'

Mamoru shrugged helplessly. 'The type of doctor I want to be requires a lot of time.'

Usagi giggled. 'Well then maybe it's my job to find you a loving, supporting girlfriend! This'll be fun – I've never played Cupid before!'

Mamoru eyed her warily. 'Uh oh. I don't like the sound of this.'

'Don't worry,' Usagi laughed, 'it's got nothing to do with _my_ decision! I'll be following signs.'

Mamoru grimaced. He still wasn't accustomed to all this 'Fate' stuff. 'So… what exactly will these signs look like?'

'They're all different – and you have to make sure to read them properly. I'll need you close by so we can follow your instincts, too. Don't look so worried! I'm an _expert_.'

'Uh… huh.'

'How's baby Motoki… er, I mean, that milkshake going?' Motoki asked, approaching the pair.

Usagi beamed up at him. 'Great! Can you get me another one?'

Motoki stared at her almost-full drink. 'But you haven't even –' He had no chance to finish the sentence before Usagi slurped the entire drink in one mouthful. 'Uh… no problem Usagi-chan.'

Mamoru waited until he was gone before speaking up. 'See, Reika's always working, but somehow their relationship is going well. Maybe I can get some hints from – What's wrong?' Usagi was giving him the strangest stare, and the bottom of her lip was quivering. 'Odango?'

'O…onii-chan has a girlfriend?' she stammered.

'Yeah – didn't you know? That's the reason I started to rethink my career ch – Odango!'

Usagi was up from the table before he could stop her, sprinting out of the arcade at full speed. Mamoru gaped after her, wondering what on earth had happened.

'What did you say this time?' Motoki sighed, returning with the milkshake.

'Nothing,' Mamoru insisted. At Motoki's glare, he scowled. 'I really didn't say anything! We were just talking about… ohhh.' It came to him quite suddenly. Usagi's childish crush on Motoki – he had completely forgotten about it.

Motoki slammed the milkshake down on the counter. 'So you _did_ hurt her feelings! Again! How am I supposed to get my baby Motoki if you keep screwing things up with her?' Mamoru rolled his eyes, but his friend was too busy ranting to care. 'Life is so unfair! I want my baby Motoki! Not to mention a new cash register! Oh, and what's with all my weekends being filled with work instead of dates? Things are _not_ going well for me!' He glowered down at his cornered customer. '_And_ I put a lot of effort into this milkshake, so _someone_ needs to pay for it! Pronto!'

Mamoru hastily dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He bypassed the Bunny Note, but was sure to give Motoki a healthy tip on top of the money owed. Motoki seemed appeased by the gesture. 'Thanks buddy.'

Mamoru decided to forgo a reply. Maybe he would ask how things were going with Reika another day.

x x x x

Usagi ducked into a side alley and leaned against the wall, sliding slowly to the ground. Tears streamed freely down the young girl's cheeks, and she buried her face in her knees.

'I don't understand,' she hiccupped. 'I know it's all supposed to happen for a reason, but I _really_ don't see what else this could be. Why won't you let me have Motoki?'

There was no answer. Usagi sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve before reaching into her bag and pulling out the magic eight-ball. 'Will the person that I'm meant to be with be older than me?' She had already discovered the answer to this question, but she wanted to see if anything had changed. Except…

_Yes_.

The answer bobbed in the blue liquid, cutting into her heart. She asked the next question, much the same as she had the last time she had done this. 'Have I met him before?'

_Yes._

'Does the arcade have anything to do with this?'

_Yes._

Usagi was getting mad. These were all the answers she'd gotten last time. She had immediately jumped to the conclusion that her fated person was Motoki, and she had been thrilled. But now…

'Is it Motoki?'

_Ask Again Later._

'ARG!' Usagi yelled, dropping the eight-ball against the ground, face-down. This is where it had gotten vague and unclear last time, too. Why didn't Fate want her to know? The only thing she could think of was that she wasn't ready to hear the answer – but that couldn't be right. 'I'm ready!' she snapped to the sky. 'I'm _ready_! Just tell me who it is!'

'Odango!'

Usagi groaned in frustration as the last person she wanted to see rounded the corner. 'Not now Mamoru-baka, I'm _busy_!'

'Oh?' Mamoru asked, standing above her. 'Doing what?'

'Asking a _personal_ question,' Usagi snapped, shooting a glare at the sky. 'But I guess I'm _not ready_ to hear the answer.'

Mamoru flinched at the venom in her words. 'Calm down, Odango. If you're not ready, you're not ready.'

'What would you know?' Usagi growled. She got to her feet. 'Here,' she said, shoving the magic eight-ball into his hands. 'It's all yours.'

Mamoru looked at her, startled. 'What?'

'I quit.'

'You _quit?_' Mamoru was unable to hide his shock, but it soon turned to a smirk. 'Come on Odango, I'm not _that_ bad a client.'

'Believe it or not, the world _doesn't_ revolve around you,' Usagi huffed. 'I'm quitting for another reason.'

'What is it?' Mamoru wanted to know.

'None of your business!' Usagi started to storm out of the alley, but Mamoru quickly jumped in front of her. Usagi glowered at him. 'Get out of my way baka.'

'No,' Mamoru said stubbornly. Usagi tried to move around him, but he followed her steps, refusing to allow her to pass. 'Look, I'm going to assume this has something to do with Motoki.' Usagi exhaled angrily, but at least she stopped trying to escape. Mamoru placed his hands on her shoulders. 'There's another reason – something you can't see yet. You're the one who taught me that.'

'Yes, but –'

'Honestly Odango, if you're going to quit every time you get impatient, you're not cut out to be an Agent. I doubt Fate works all that quickly.'

Usagi couldn't believe it. 'When did you become such an expert?' she asked sceptically.

Mamoru shrugged. 'Just common sense.'

'So now you're preaching Fate to _me?_'

Mamoru deliberated his next words carefully. 'I want to believe in this. It's kinda… nice… to find out that I'm being looked after. Part of me always hoped something like Fate existed – I just never found proof. Not to mention it's completely illogical.' He laughed nervously. 'I can't believe I'm admitting this to you.'

'It's a big step in the world of Mamoru-baka,' Usagi agreed.

Mamoru smiled hopefully. 'So… will you still help me? Please?'

Usagi pursed her lips. 'Mmm…' she said slowly, but he pouted in the cutest way, and she couldn't stop herself from giggling. 'Ok! But only because you seemed to have learned so much in such a short time!'

Mamoru smiled. 'Great. Come on, I'll buy you something for your trouble. I drank the milkshake you ordered, but I could always get you an ice cream!'

'YAY!' Usagi cheered, dashing forward with insatiable enthusiasm.

Mamoru remembered his dream, and decided to watch her antics with a smile rather than a frown. It was strange, but sometime during the day, he started to feel warmer.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm churning out these chapters pretty fast, huh? It's easier to do when they're so short. Thanks for the nice reviews :) Oh, and Mrs. Darien Shields - of COURSE it is!!

By the way, in case you've been living under a rock, I don't own Sailor Moon, or The Sign by Ace of Bass (ha ha, you can guess where I'm going to go with that song, huh?).

**Chapter Five – Finding the Signs**

'So I guess the most important thing I need to know is: what do you look for in a girl?'

Mamoru was taken aback by the question. 'Er… what?'

Usagi rolled her eyes, waiting for the lights to change so they could cross the road. 'A lady. A female. A _chick_. What kind do you like?'

'Huh.' Mamoru stared ahead blankly. 'I guess I never really thought about it.'

'You never _thought_ about it?'

'Well – that's my point,' Mamoru said defensively. 'I've been so busy trying to become a doctor, finding a girlfriend hasn't really crossed my mind. Besides, no one's particularly caught my attention yet. This day with you is probably the longest time I've ever spent with a girl.'

Usagi giggled. 'I'm flattered.'

Mamoru realised what he'd just said and groaned. 'I'm _horrified_. How pathetic!'

'Hey!' Usagi yelled, putting her hands on her hips. 'I'm not pathetic!'

'Not you. Me. I'm seventeen, and my closest girl friend is a middle-school Odango Atama.'

'I know it wasn't _supposed_ to be offending, but somehow you managed to insult me again.'

Mamoru broke out of his self- pity and shot her a grin. 'I just have a knack for it,' he said, tussling her hair.

The pedestrian light flashed, and they crossed the road. Usagi stomped ahead, fuming.

'Odango,' Mamoru called behind her, but she ignored him. 'Odango… Usagi-chan!'

Usagi turned around, shocked to hear her real name for once. Mamoru was halfway across the road, staring at one of the cars waiting at the red light. 'Mamoru-baka, what are you doing?' she yelled, running back to him. He lifted a hand, pointing. She followed his line of vision and gave him a puzzled expression.

The numberplate on the car in front of them read 'LUVISHERE.'

'Who's Luvi Shere?' she wanted to know.

Mamoru gave her a wry smile. 'I think it's supposed to read 'Luv Is Here.'

'Oh,' Usagi said, then she realised what that meant. '_Oh_! Oh my gosh!'

'Do you think it's the person in the car?' Mamoru asked, squinting to see through the tint of the windscreen.

'Not unless the person you're destined for is a middle-aged lady,' Usagi retorted when she caught a glimpse of the driver. 'But it _does_ mean your girl is somewhere around here.'

The two scoured the street, dismayed at the amount of pedestrians surrounding them. Usagi jumped when the cars began beeping, and realised the 'Don't Walk' sign had started flashing. 'Oops, come on Mamoru-baka, we'd better get off the road!'

She grabbed his hand and yanked him to the other side of the street. The pair stood on the footpath, watching streams of cars drive past. Mamoru felt extremely disappointed. 'I can't believe I missed it.'

'You'll get plenty of other chances,' Usagi promised. 'After all, you're with me!'

x x x x

Mamoru packed up his books and headed towards the arcade for his meeting with Usagi. It felt nice to have something to look forward to, something to _really_ look forward to. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt enthusiastic about something. And, the icing on the cake was, he no longer found the Odango irritating. It was nothing she had done – she was still the bubbly, energetic personality she always was. His newfound tolerance was due to his changed perception, not a change in her attitude.

A young boy dashed past him on the footpath, giggling manically as though he was high on sugar. Mamoru shook his head, but he found himself smiling anyway. The level of energy just reminded him of Usagi. The boy suddenly tripped and crashed to the ground.

Yep, definitely like Usagi.

There was a moment when the boy sat on the ground, stunned, then the pain hit, and he opened his mouth and let out a deafening wail. Mamoru glanced around for a mother or father, but no one seemed to rush to the child's rescue. The boy continued to cry, clutching his scraped knee in despair. Mamoru dropped to the ground beside him and took off his backpack.

'That doesn't look so bad,' he said gently, unzipping his bag and rummaging for a bandaid. 'Here.' He stuck the plaster over the graze. 'There you are, all better.'

'Don't you have a Spongebob Squarepants bandaid?' the boy sniffled.

Mamoru laughed. 'Sorry, no. But I'll make sure to buy some for next time. Ok?'

The kid pursed his lips and nodded. 'Ok.'

Mamoru patted his head. 'Good boy.'

The young child would always remember that incident as insignificant… if not a little painful. Mamoru would remember that incident as the moment he realised he was born to be a doctor.

x x x x

'Afternoon Mamoru-san,' Motoki chirped as the dark-haired male walked through the arcade doors.

'Hey Motoki-kun, is Odango here yet?' Mamoru asked, taking residence in his usual stool at the counter.

'Nope, she probably has detention,' Motoki grinned, glancing at the clock.

Mamoru frowned. How inconvenient. Then he chided himself. It wasn't inconvenient – it just meant something else was supposed to happen. Actually, his free time gave him the chance to talk to his friend.

'How are you and Reika going?' he inquired as Motoki poured his coffee.

Motoki nodded. 'Good… er, I guess.'

'You _guess_?' Mamoru asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Motoki hesitated. 'Yeah. I mean, no. It's great. Everything's great.'

'Except…' Mamoru prompted.

Motoki sighed as he placed the coffee on the counter. 'Nothing. Reika just works _all the time_.'

Mamoru let out a long sigh. 'That's a real problem in relationships, isn't it?'

'Well… yeah,' Motoki shrugged. 'But it's not the defining factor.' When Mamoru didn't look convinced, he continued. 'I _love_ Reika. Her job is her calling – I'm not going to complain because she's doing what she loves. I'll still always be waiting for her when she gets home.'

It hit Mamoru instantly. '_That's_ what I'm looking for!' he exclaimed, making Motoki jump. 'Of course! I need someone who has that same compassionate understanding; that same dedicated love!'

Motoki went pale. 'Er… Mamoru-san, you're my best buddy and everything, but I don't think we'd make a very good couple.'

'Not with you!' Mamoru snapped.

'Mamoru-baka! I'm here!' Mamoru spun to the cheery voice and gave the blonde girl a smile.

'I figured out that I definitely want to be a doctor!' he grinned. '_And_ I know what kind of girl I'm looking for!'

Usagi clapped her hands happily. 'Great! Fill me in!'

Mamoru bought her a chocolate milkshake (not with the Bunny Note) and explained what had happened that day. She was thrilled with the progress. 'This is turning out to be easy!' she laughed. 'We'll have you hooked up with someone in no time!'

Mamoru winced. 'Please don't say it like that. It sounds like we're fishing.'

Usagi giggled. 'We kinda are. Come on, let's go for a walk and see where destiny takes us!'

Motoki watched them leave together and shook his head. He had only heard snatches of their conversation, but it sounded like Usagi was trying to find Mamoru a girlfriend. How _stupid_ were those two? _They_ were supposed to be together… and then he could have his baby Motoki!

x x x x

They were at a street market – Mamoru could barely remember how they ended up all the way downtown. They'd jumped on a bus with an advertisement for _True Love_ perfume plastered on the side, and the next thing he knew, they were surrounded by stalls and crowds and live chickens.

'Isn't this great?' Usagi laughed, watching the surrounding chaos with a joyful smile. She bounded from place to place, looking at bead necklaces, playing with a box of puppies and burying her nose in a bouquet of roses. Mamoru's original dislike of the place soon trickled away. He was astonished how Usagi's happiness seemed to change his viewpoint. She was such an optimistic girl – like sunshine, his dream had told him.

They passed a stand playing music, and the lyrics drifted towards them. Usagi gasped, grabbing Mamoru's jacket. 'Listen!'

Mamoru frowned as he tried to catch the words. 'What is it?'

'_I saw the sign_,' Usagi sung along, glancing around frantically. '_And it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign…'_

'Isn't that song about a break-up?' Mamoru asked.

'It doesn't matter! It's the lyrics we _hear_ that are important! Look around Mamoru-san, there's a sign nearby!' Mamoru was more preoccupied by the fact that she hadn't called him baka. Usagi noticed his distraction and tugged his sleeve. 'Come on!' she demanded. 'We need _you're_ instincts! Tell me what catches your attention!'

Mamoru's eyes rose from her face and he saw a stand selling food behind her. 'Uh… there are dumplings over there?'

Usagi swivelled to see what he was looking at and groaned. 'Well great. Odangos – that obviously means _me_. But we already know I'm your Agent. Keep looking!'

They turned this way and that, but nothing particularly caught Mamoru's attention. After several minutes, Usagi surrendered to the fact they had missed the sign. 'Rats, I was hoping we'd have – oh _wow_!'

Mamoru spun to her hopefully, but she had dashed over to a stand nearby and was inspecting a necklace. 'Ooo, it's so pretty!'

Mamoru trailed after her, smiling at her choice. 'A moon pendant, huh?' he chuckled. 'Kinda ironic, considering.'

Usagi glanced up at him curiously. 'Considering what?'

'Considering you're my sun.' Usagi stared at him. He realised what he'd said had been a little inappropriate. 'Uh… I mean… you've just helped me out a lot, that's all.'

The awkwardness on Usagi's face vanished. 'Oh, right,' she smiled, resuming her inspection of her latest trinket. 'Look how it sparkles! Ooo, I love it!'

'I'll buy it for you.' Again, Usagi stared at him. He dug into his wallet, laughing. 'What? You've really helped me out. I owe you.'

'Oh no, this isn't a paid gig,' Usagi disputed.

'Well consider it a gift,' Mamoru insisted, pulling out a non-Bunny Note note and giving it to the stall owner.

'It's so beautiful!' Usagi beamed happily, slipping the necklace over her head and twisting the pendant in her fingers so it caught the light. 'Thank you!' She reached up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. 'I'll take good care of it!'

It was strange; she couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned, but something was keeping her awake. Her mind kept drifting back to Mamoru, and she didn't know why. Probably she was just worried about finding him a good girlfriend.

Funnily enough, Mamoru didn't get to sleep either. He simply couldn't understand why his cheek still tingled from her kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Here are the final two chapters. Oh, and there seems to be some confusion with baby Motoki. Er... it's nothing big, Motoki just wants U and M to name their possible future son after him for all the hard work he's done for them - not to mention he's their mutal best buddy!

The song I use below is owned by Lesley Gore. And the characters I use belong to Naoko Tacheuchi. Since I am neither a 62 year-old pop singer nor a gorgeous Japanese artist, I guess the creations don't belong to me :(

**Chapter Six – Fate Deciphered**

'Just the usual?' Motoki asked as Mamoru took a seat at the counter. He peered at his friend. 'Or, on closer inspection, you might need a double-shot.'

Mamoru yawned and pulled out his wallet. 'Yeah. Thanks Motoki-kun.' He sighed when he saw his lack of funds. 'Actually, not today. I don't have any money left.'

Motoki frowned when he saw the contents. 'Sure you do.'

Mamoru pulled out the note. 'No, not this one. See? It's the one Odango drew on.'

Motoki wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 'Why would you want to keep _that_, I wonder?'

Mamoru shot him a glare. 'It's not who it's _from_. It's what it _represents_.'

'And it _represents_ your love for Usagi, right?' Motoki grinned. He pounded his fist in his palm determinedly. 'I'll have my baby Motoki yet!'

Mamoru groaned and covered his face with his hands. 'That's _not_ what this is about!'

'Sure it is. You're in love with a fourteen year-old!'

'I am not!' Mamoru yelled.

'Admit it,' Motoki said slyly. 'You've never been happier these past few days.'

'That's true,' Mamoru confessed, 'but that's because I've discovered there's more to life than what I'd originally thought.'

'Right. Like Usagi-chan. Love. Baby Motokis.'

'NO!' Mamoru shouted. 'You are so _irritating_ sometimes!'

'Irritating? Or on the mark?'

Mamoru got off his chair and stormed away. What was _with_ that damn waiter? A bus pulled up to let off passengers, and he caught a glance of the advertisement on the side.

_LOOK._

It was for a sale on spectacles, but Mamoru had figured out how to read signs by now. The doors hissed closed and the bus chugged away. And there, on the other side of the road, was Usagi. She smiled brightly and waved when she saw him.

Mamoru's shoulders slumped in defeat. How was that a sign if it was just leading him back to his Agent?

Unless…

No. It couldn't be. Could it?

_Could it?_

The dumplings at the street market, the numberplate on the car, the dream, the fact that he seemed to bump into Usagi every single day…

A teenager slouched past, his earphones blaring so loud that the surrounding pedestrians could start a street party using his music if they wanted to. And the song…

'_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together…'_

'I wouldn't be cranking that so loud if I were you,' Mamoru muttered under his breath. And then he realised what Fate was trying (in a very peculiar way) to tell him.

_Yes._

_Yes, it was her._

_He was destined to be with Usagi._

Mamoru's jaw fell open just as the blonde made it across the street and bounded over to him. 'Hello Mamoru-baka!' she chirped breathlessly. 'Found any other signs yet?'

Mamoru couldn't answer. He tried to force words out of his mouth, but the sound wasn't working. Usagi studied him, becoming slightly worried. 'What's wrong?'

'You,' he choked finally.

Usagi was bewildered. 'Yes, it's me. Are you ok? Did you hit your head?'

Mamoru was trying desperately to get his brain into gear. 'Usagi-chan…'

Usagi blanched. 'No Odango? Wow, what _happened_ to you?'

Mamoru shook himself out of his stupor. 'Usa…Usagi-chan, can I ask you something?'

Usagi tilted her head, looking concerned. 'Sure. Anything.'

Mamoru swallowed hard. 'Uh… when you found out… Motoki had a girlfriend, were you upset because you thought you were meant to be with him?'

Usagi pursed her lips. At first, Mamoru thought his question had been too personal and she wasn't going to answer, but after a while, she nodded. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

'O…ok,' he said shakily. 'W…what _exactly_ made you think the person you were destined to be with was Motoki?'

Usagi dropped her gaze. 'Um… just a few things. I had a feeling over time that something was important about the arcade. And then when I used the magic eight-ball, all the answers came up 'Yes'.'

Mamoru shut his eyes. 'What questions did you ask?'

Usagi hesitated. 'Well…' she said finally. 'I asked if the person I would end up with was older than me. And if I'd met him before. And I asked if the arcade had anything to do with it.' Mamoru was starting to feel dizzy. Usagi's brow creased anxiously. 'Is something wrong?'

Mamoru kept his eyes closed, refusing to answer. He struggled to listen to his thoughts over his pounding heart, but when he finally heard them, he didn't like what they said. _Wow, imagine being with beautiful Usako. Could someone like her really be meant for me? How am I lucky enough to deserve her?_

And then other, more unsavoury thoughts broke through. _She's too young – just a child. What would everyone think of me for dating such an innocent girl? Besides, someone who brings sunshine to others needs a happy kind of guy. She wouldn't want to be with you in a thousand years._

Usagi was growing alarmed at the persistent silence. 'Mamoru-san?'

Mamoru opened his eyes and quickly averted his gaze, staring at the footpath below. 'Thanks Usagi-chan. I've figured out everything now.'

Usagi brightened. 'You have? You've figured out who the girl you're meant to be with is?'

'Yes,' Mamoru replied dully.

'Why aren't you happy?' Usagi asked, looking confused.

Mamoru drew in a deep breath and raised his eyes to hers. Sapphire met sky. Dark met light. And he told her the truth. 'Because it's you.'

x x x x

Usagi was still in shock when she walked home that afternoon. It was taking a long time to sink in. Her and _Mamoru-baka?_ Surely there was some mistake. She had wanted to reason with him, but he had left quickly after his confession, and she'd been forced to figure everything out by herself. Of course, when she thought it through, it made sense. Too much sense. All the signs – for him _and_ her – were completely on the mark.

But that was ridiculous. A week ago, she couldn't _stand_ the baka. Ok, sure, she'd grown accustomed to him in the past few days and realised he wasn't that bad, but there was still a big jump between tolerating and _loving_.

Maybe Fate had been right – she just wasn't ready for this right now.

But then, as she lay in bed that night, she felt a strange ache festering inside her. And she quickly realised that it wasn't distress over her destiny, but over the harsh words Mamoru had said.

_Because it's you._

He was disappointed. And no wonder. She was a childish, immature brat.

She thought back over the time they'd spent together. She remembered the nice things he'd done for her – treating her to milkshakes, buying the pendant… the fact that he'd called her his 'sun'. She thought of the way his eyes twinkled when he gave a genuine smile, the way he ran his fingers through that silky dark hair, the way he smelled like roses. She didn't know much about him, but she found herself wanting to know more… no, not more. Everything. She wanted to know everything about the man she'd inadvertently fallen in love with.

Except she couldn't. She couldn't talk to Mamoru ever again.

Because he didn't want her.

* * *

Ooo, got a bit angsty there, didn't it? Oops. Oh well, look forward to lots of WAFF in the next and final chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Sailor Moon or the song 'Ain't No Sunshine'. But I might have a chance if I used my creative license to combine them into 'Ain't No Sailor SunMoon' and made it into a Broadway play. Maybe.

**Chapter Seven – Sunshine**

Mamoru was _so sick_ of Fate. Now he knew how to look for the signs, they followed him everywhere. Bunnies, dumplings, suns, moons, chocolate milkshakes – anything that reminded him of his Usako cropped up everywhere he turned.

Staying away from the arcade made no difference. He could see her when he closed his eyes.

What kind of sick, selfish person was he? To long for a fourteen year-old… to _love_ a fourteen year-old. Yes, he'd finally admitted it to himself. He loved her. God, how he loved her. He missed her warmth, her happiness, her shine. Every time he opened his wallet, he saw the little Bunny Note and cursed his circumstances. He was never going to let go of the graffitied money – he wasn't even going to put it away for safekeeping. He wanted to keep it close … it was the only piece of her that he allowed himself to have.

He took different routes to and from school, keen to avoid a chance encounter with her. He knew he was just delaying the inevitable. Knowing Fate's twisted style, he was bound to run into her eventually. The only way he could evade destiny was to remain unpredictable. Fate couldn't read his mind – as long as he continued to make unexpected choices, he would be able to escape it.

x x x x

Motoki scanned the students leaving Azabu Senior High School, searching for his friend. He couldn't believe Mamoru had blown him off for over _three weeks_. Not to mention poor Usagi! The girl had started walking around like she had a storm cloud over her head. How was he supposed to get his baby Motoki if those two weren't going to start dating?

So he had done the implausible – he had taken a few hours off work. If this was what it took to get Mamoru and Usagi together (and for them to name their son after him), then he was willing to skip one afternoon at the arcade.

He caught sight of a familiar head of dark hair moving in the opposite direction and ran to catch up. Why was Mamoru taking such a long route?

_Had he found another arcade?_

Motoki gasped in horror at the thought. That _cheater_!

He had almost reached his friend when an older man strolled past, whistling something. Motoki frowned – it sounded familiar.

_Dum de dum dum dum dum dummmm…_ He clicked his fingers when he recognised the tune. _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_…

To his astonishment, Mamoru spun to the man in utter fury. 'Can't you just _shut UP?_ I'm so SICK of this!'

The man jumped back, startled. 'I beg your pardon?'

'I KNOW there's no sunshine!' Mamoru yelled. 'Dammit, why are you making this so _hard_ on me?'

The unfortunate passer-by was spluttering bewildered apologies. Motoki shook his head in disbelief. Mamoru had clearly lost a few marbles. That's what happened when you cheated on your coffee-supplier.

'Ahem,' he said, saving the innocent man from more abuse.

Mamoru turned to him, and the man made his escape, shooting Motoki a grateful glance as he left. The blond waiter raised his eyebrows at his friend. Mamoru glared at him. '_What?_'

'Why are you yelling at complete strangers?' Motoki asked smoothly.

'I wasn't yelling at _him_,' Mamoru muttered, turning and continuing on his way.

Motoki followed him persistently. 'It looked like you were yelling at him to me.'

Mamoru growled under his breath. 'Don't worry about it.'

'I _want_ to worry about it,' Motoki said. 'I'm your friend. And I'm quite mortified that you're cheating on me.'

Mamoru shot him a puzzled glance. 'Cheating on you?'

'You're going to another arcade, aren't you?' Motoki said mournfully.

Mamoru actually stopped and stared at him for several heartbeats. After a while, he chuckled. 'Of course not.'

'Then why haven't you come to see me?' Motoki asked as they kept walking.

'It hasn't got anything to do with you,' Mamoru promised.

'Hmm. Does it have to do with Usagi?' When he didn't receive an answer, Motoki smiled smugly. 'Thought so.'

'Just drop it, ok?' Mamoru snapped. 'I don't need any favours from you.'

'This isn't about you!' Motoki said forcefully. 'This is about _her!_ I've never seen Usagi so miserable before.' He glared at his friend accusingly. 'You hurt her, didn't you?'

'No,' Mamoru muttered. '_Circumstances_ hurt her. She found out something that she didn't want to know.'

'Don't give me vague excuses!' Motoki exclaimed. 'She asks about you _every day_! I _know_ this is about you two!'

Mamoru fell silent. 'She asks about me?' he said quietly.

Motoki softened. 'She wants to know where you are. She misses you.'

There was a moment when Mamoru's heart stopped and desperate hope gripped at his throat, suffocating him. For that moment, he almost believed that his Usako wanted to be with him… as much as he wanted to be with her.

But he brought himself down to earth quickly enough. It just wasn't possible. Sunshine didn't belong with darkness. Motoki must have made a mistake.

'Look,' he said irritably. 'Just leave me alone, alright? I'm doing the right thing, _trust me_.'

'But –'

'NO Motoki! Go away!'

Motoki stopped in his tracks, astonished. Mamoru left without looking back.

x x x x

Haruna-sensei was in a bad mood again. Her date last night had gone less-than-stellar, and she was fuming. Why did she always hook up with duds?

Her students were driving her nutty, too. Everyone was chatting and talking back and being regular pains in the butt. Well, she'd had just about enough. She needed to take it out on someone, and she knew her perfect victim.

'Tsukino-san!' she barked, causing the little blonde girl to jump out of her skin. 'Bring your homework to the front!'

Usagi flushed a bright red and Haruna-sensei knew she had scored. Good old reliable Tsukino – she never did her homework. She waited while Usagi stuttered out excuses.

'I don't care why you didn't do it – you can stay behind after school and do it then!'

Usagi bowed her head. She had actually gotten to school on time that day, and was hoping she would actually escape detention that day. Haruna-sensei hardly ever called for homework to be handed in – what rotten luck.

She had given up trying to use bad situations to her advantage. In fact, she hadn't done any 'Fate' work for almost a month. What was the point? She was destined to be with someone who didn't even want her. It was the cruellest, most horrid situation she had ever been in. She owed Fate _nothing_.

The day ended, and she remained in the classroom, finishing her work broodingly. Haruna-sensei's mood matched her own, and both females shot sour glares at each other all afternoon.

Finally, Usagi handed in her completed homework. Haruna-sensei harrumphed and snatched it from her. 'It's about time.'

Usagi stalked out furiously without a farewell, going straight to the arcade.

'Hey Usagi-chan,' Motoki called as she entered.

She nodded shortly in response and went straight to the game machines, taking her frustration out on the video game.

'Usagi-chan.' Usagi jumped in shock. Motoki had approached without her even knowing. Her character met a messy demise on the screen and she sighed, turning to the blond waiter.

'What?' she asked tersely.

'I saw him yesterday.'

Usagi stiffened, inhaling sharply. 'You did? How is he? What did he say? Did he… did he ask about me?'

Motoki gave her a sad smile. 'He thinks he's doing the right thing by staying away from you.' Usagi's face fell. Motoki shook his head at her expression. 'You shouldn't jump to conclusions. I really think he likes you.'

Usagi turned back to the game. 'If he liked me, why would he stay away?' she asked quietly.

'Maybe you guys should just _talk_ to each other,' Motoki said in exasperation. 'Relationships work by _communicating._'

Usagi snorted. 'What relationship?' She jumped up and grabbed her book bag. 'I should get going.'

'Don't,' Motoki pleaded, but she shook her head.

'I have a lot of homework to do. I'll catch you tomorrow.' She walked out before he could stop her, and headed for home. To her dismay, there were construction works stretching across the road and footpath, and she had to take a long detour.

'Stupid Fate,' she muttered under her breath, following the makeshift path to the next street. 'I just want to go home. Why are you making it so _difficult_ for me?' She stopped in her tracks when she saw Haruna-sensei stalking down the street towards her. 'Oh, of all the _luck_!'

She ducked into the closest shop, exhaling heavily when she realised where she was. The newsagency – where she'd first taken on Mamoru as a client.

Juuust great. What warped irony. She _hated_ Fate.

But then suddenly, she changed her mind. Because there, arguing with the staff attendant, was a familiar dark-haired man.

x x x x

Mamoru had been in the middle of doing homework when his pen had exploded.

'What is _with_ these things?' he demanded, realising his Physics notes had been ruined _again_. And shockingly, there had not been a single spare pen in his entire apartment. Why hadn't he picked up extra?

Cursing his luck, he had gone down the local newsagency, only to find it closed due to illness.

So he'd had to go to _the_ store. The place where his Usako had first started talking to him properly. Where it had all began.

He'd wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible, but Fate wasn't about to allow that.

'Don't you have a smaller note?'

Mamoru stared at the staff attendant in surprise as he tried to pay for his fistful of pens. 'Huh? Oh – no. Just take this one.'

The attendant shook his head. 'I'm not going to take such a large bill. Look – I see the correct change in your wallet. Just pay with that.'

Mamoru glanced down at the Bunny Note and shook his head. 'Not going to happen.'

'Sir, I'd prefer you pay with the smaller note.'

'No.'

The staff attendant was incredulous. 'Why not?'

'Just because. Take _this_ note.'

'But then I'll have to empty the entire cash register to give you change!'

Mamoru rolled his eyes. 'Stop exaggerating.'

'Give me the smaller note. What's the big deal?'

Mamoru was losing his temper. 'The _big deal_,' he said through gritted teeth, 'is that this is the only thing I have left of the girl I love.'

'What?'

It was neither the attendant nor Mamoru who spoke. Both males stared at each other for a moment, then slowly turned to the girl behind them. The colour drained from Mamoru's face. 'U…Usak…' he started, then quickly amended himself before he could make the mistake. 'Usagi-chan. What… what are you doing here?'

'Following my destiny, I guess,' Usagi breathed, staring at him in astonishment. 'Did you just say you love me?'

'What? No!' Mamoru said quickly.

The staff attendant reached over and ripped the Bunny Note from his wallet. 'If this belongs to you, then yes, actually, he _did_ just say that.'

Mamoru shot him a poisonous glare. But Usagi's attention was fixed on the Bunny Note. 'Mamo-chan…'

Mamoru spun back to her, unsure he had heard correctly. Usagi raised her eyes to meet his. 'Mamo-chan, you love me?'

Mamoru exhaled heavily. 'Mamo-chan?' he repeated.

Usagi pressed her fingers to her lips. 'Oops,' she said softly. 'That's what I call you in my head.' Mamoru was too shocked to respond. Usagi stepped towards him. 'If you love me, why were you so disappointed that we were destined to be together?'

'Not disappointed for _me_!' Mamoru exclaimed. 'It felt like I'd won the lottery!'

Usagi frowned, puzzled. 'Then why…?'

'Usa… Usako.' He was defeated enough to use the beloved nickname, causing her to flush. He raised his hand and brushed his fingers against her cheek. 'How could someone who brings light and warmth to people's lives want to be with someone like _me_?'

Usagi choked a sob. 'Silly Mamo-chan,' she sniffled. 'Did it ever occur to you that you're _my_ sun?'

Mamoru's breath caught in his chest. 'I… what?'

Usagi laughed and moved against him, burying her face in his shirt. 'I've already told you this baka – you don't know absolutely everything.'

After several heartbeats, Mamoru's arms slipped around her and held her in a warm embrace. 'No,' he murmured, kissing the top of her head. 'I suppose there's still a lot you need to teach me.'

Usagi giggled. 'Like how to do maths. A three-year age difference isn't _that_ much.'

Mamoru smiled in her hair. 'How did you know that was bothering me?' he murmured.

'Please, I know you pretty well. You went on and on about me being a kid. _Ten_, I believe you called me once.'

Mamoru chuckled. 'Oops.'

CLICK!

Mamoru and Usagi glanced up in shock at the staff attendant. He was holding one of the disposable cameras from behind the counter, and had a very guilty grin on his face. 'I'm sorry, but it was literally a Kodak moment.' He handed the camera to Mamoru. 'Here, you're probably going to want to keep that picture.'

'I'm still going to pay with the bigger note,' Mamoru warned.

The attendant grinned. 'Take the lot. On the house. Just don't tell my supervisor.'

Usagi blinked. 'Really?'

'Yeah,' the attendant insisted. He gave her a wink. 'After all, us Agents get lousy pay, don't we?'

x x x x

'One chocolate milkshake to share!' Motoki announced, setting the glass down on the table.

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged a grin. 'Thanks onii-chan,' Usagi said. 'And… well… we've decided on something.'

'Right,' Mamoru agreed. 'We thought that since you tried so hard to get us together, we feel we owe you something.'

Motoki froze, hardly daring to believe it. 'Really?' he asked hopefully.

'Yup,' Usagi nodded. 'Onii-chan, we've decided that if we ever have a boy, we'll name him after you.'

There was a moment of stunned silence, then Motoki leapt into the air. 'HOORAY! Oh, thank you, THANK YOU! This is so exciting! A real life namesake! I've _got_ to call Reika!' He dashed off, thrilled.

Usagi buried her head in her arm and laughed into the counter. 'Oh, poor Motoki,' she cackled.

'We're definitely never going to have a boy, right?' Mamoru confirmed again.

'Definitely,' Usagi promised him. 'I've checked with the magic-eight ball a hundred times.'

'Yeah… but… sometimes Fate has a sick sense of humour.'

'Hmm… that's true,' Usagi agreed. She got out her spherical fortune-teller and shook it vigorously. 'Will Mamo-chan and I ever have a son?'

The pair peered into the blue liquid, waiting for the answer. The triangle inside popped up, and both faces paled considerably. They glanced at each other, then back at the eight-ball.

'Er…' Mamoru said slowly. 'Usako…'

'I see it,' Usagi muttered.

Mamoru looked at her. 'So we run?'

'Uh huh,' Usagi nodded.

In just a few moments, all that was left was a trail of dust leading out of the arcade and a magic eight-ball sitting by an abandoned milkshake, displaying its most recent answer.

_Ask Again Later._

* * *

Yay! Finished! My first online SM fanfic, over and done with. I'm working on two others atm, so if you liked this one, keep an eye out for more :).

Oh yeah, and the next time something inconvenient happens to you, try to remember that it might be affecting someone's life for the better - without you even knowing it! Hehe.

Love, Kaitlyn.


	8. HOW IT WORKS

_And although I know I don't believe in destiny…_

_Maybe it found me_

- Darren Hayes, 'I Can't Ever Get Enough of You'

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading! :) This is just a little extra bit that explains how Agents are recruited. I've had a few people question this – sorry everyone, I didn't realise you actually cared! How nice, hehe.

To become an Agent, you must follow a four-step process:

OBSERVING: You notice little coincidences around you

ACKNOWLEDGING: You realise that these strange events are not just 'luck' – there is something else at work… Fate

UNDERSTANDING: You learn over time about the rules of Fate, and start to be able to read the signs

OFFERING: You offer your services aloud

From there, you simply read the signs and help clients who ask. Usually you know when a new client is around when something unexpected happens – like when Usagi _didn't_ get detention for once! Lol. Working with Fate relies on instincts and feelings, and can be tough. There is no pay, but you _will_ receive divine assistance during a job if you get into trouble. Be careful to follow signs precisely – if Fate needs you to be in a certain place, it will do _whatever it takes_ to get you there. You have been warned.

For any further queries, ask aloud… or shake the nearest magic eight-ball ;p


End file.
